What are brothers for?
by DaughterOfGaea2399
Summary: "I had two problems. One, a girl. Two, my brother." What will happen when Travis tries to get his brother a date? Read and find out before Travis gets any other ideas!


**Yay! A new story! No, this isn't one of the ideas that I had, if you were wondering. This wonderful story was inspired by Thylax (who by the way actually needs to write some stories!). So, yeah. Enjoy some comical Stoll brother-ness!**

**Chapter 1: Travis gets an idea**

I had two problems. One, a girl. Two, my brother. Travis was pretty good at coming up with prank ideas, but not so much ideas of this kind. His ideas usually consisted of fire, buckets, and some kind of animal poop. I really should've known better than to ask him for help.

It was two weeks ago when I first saw her. My cabin and hers were scheduled to have sparring practice together. Usually, we got to pick our partners (it was way too much fun getting to beat Travis up), but that day, Clarisse had other ideas.

"Listen up, mutts," she yelled at us. "I'm choosing the pairs today- and no whining unless you would like to be my partner." No one argued with that. Pairing up with Clarisse was like being sent your death in a gift-wrapped box.

She called off a few names. "Alison Barns and Drake Collins! Melissa Owen and Taylor Robinson! Aubrey Hall and Mary Holton! Cade Brown and Luke Orchard! Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner!"

Oh Hades no. That girl had hated us since the first day that we came to camp! I looked over at my brother's face. He kind of stood in shock for a couple seconds, but then put his usual grin back on his face. Katie was staring at him like she was trying to destroy his soul.

"Maddie Riley and Hayley Adney! Gabrielle Roe and Kelsee Jones! Connor Stoll and Nikita Smith!" That's when I first layed eyes on her.

She stood about five people away from me. She had on a camp t-shirt and cut-off shorts with a sword strapped to her belt. Her blond hair was tied back a bun and her grey eyes shone with determination.

After Clarisse had called all the names, we went one by one onto the floor. Travis put up a good fight against Katie. They went on for about five minutes until Katie kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and tackled him to the ground. Clarisse praised her for her hand-on-hand combat skills.

Finally it was my turn. Nikita and I went on to the floor and held our swords ready.

"On my mark!" Clarisse shouted. "One... two... three!"

I parried her first strike and tried for a cut at the knee, but she blocked my attempt like she did it everyday. Our swords clashed again, and she was pressing me back. After a couple strikes, she got an opening and elbowed me in the chest. All the air was knocked out of my lungs, but I had to duck to keep from getting decapitated. She definitely noticed my struggle, and she seemed to back off a bit until I could catch my breath. I wondered why.

We went on for a while, just parrying each other's strikes, until she tried a disarming maneuver. Her blade connected with my hilt and she was using all of her strength to try to knock my sword out of my hand. Our blades were locked together, and our faces were only within about six inches of each other's. Suddenly, her eyes changed. Her expression softened, and she smiled and batted her eyelashes. I was distracted by the way that she was looking at me- and that was just what she was hoping for.

With a burst of power, she knocked my blade out of my hand, pushed me to the ground, and put her sword across my throat.

After a couple seconds, someone started clapping. Then another. Then another. Soon, the whole arena was clapping and shouting. Nikita's cabin was chanting her name. I looked up at her. She was smiling. Why was everyone so excited? It was just another sparring match, wasn't it? Nikita took her sword away and went to go join her cabin while I was still lying on the floor.

"Bro, you just got beat, bad." Travis was standing at my side with his hand out. I took it and stood up. "What do you think that you were doing? You just gave her her rite of passage!"

I snapped out of my dream-world for a second. "What rite of passage?"

Travis sighed. "You know nothing, do you, little bro?"

"You're only five minutes older, Travis."

"It still counts. Anyways, Athena's children have a rite of passage: they have to defeat 100 enemies to be fully excepted. You were her 100th."

I had spaced out after Travis said 'it still counts'. "She... she smiled at me. She was so... pretty..."

"Dude!" Travis yelled. "Snap out of it! You just got your butt kicked by a girl!"

"Did you see the way she looked at me? Do you think that I have a chance?"

"What?"

"I think I like her, Travis."

"You WHAT NOW?"

"I like her. Are you deaf?"

Travis stared at me for a moment, then sighed. "Well, if I can't talk you out of this, then I'm going to drag you deeper in."

"What?"

"I'm going to help you win this girl!"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Sure! What are brothers for?"

* * *

**Connor will soooo regret that decision later.**

**So, I'm going to give you guys a little challenge. Some of those names that Clarisse was calling out are my friend's names, but their names were mixed up. For example, if I had two friends named Bob Jones and Joe Smith (which I don't!), then their names in this story would be Bob Smith and Joe Jones. Got it? One of the names in this story has a special person's first name, and another has their last name. The first person to give me the correct name of this special person will get a shout out and a one-shot of anything they choose in my other story. Have fun guessing!**

**This is just a little game that I made up for fun. I guess that you guys could probably just give up on this, but then you will never find out who this person is. Ooooohhhhh... suspense!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this new story!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


End file.
